Colosseum Mugen (Contracts)
by BIT Necromancer
Summary: Welcome to Colosseum Mugen. Tonight's match is a survival fight between Madoka and Minato. Expect the unexpected in this strange arena. Rated M for brief violence and nudity.


_I forgot to add the disclaimer!_

 _Neither_ _Puella Magi Madoka Magica nor Persona 3 are owned by me. I came up with Colosseum Mugen though so if it happen to resemble some one else's copyrighted material it's purely coincidental and I'm sorry._

* * *

Kaname Madoka vs. Arisato Minato

 _Welcome to Colosseum Mugen where nothing is impossible and everything is probable. Tonight's match is a one on one, timed survival round of unarmed combat._

 _The girl with the pink hair is the hope of magical girls everywhere Kaname Madoka._

A girl with pink hair styled in pigtails enters the ring wearing a school uniform.

 _The boy with the blue hair is the the enigmatic master of masks Arisato Minato._

A boy with his face hidden behind blue hair save for one eye enters the ring wearing a school uniform.

 _Unfortunately our gladiators are fresh and a little underwhelming. If they want to finish their opponent before time runs out their going to have to make a contract to regain their powers._

 _How did they get here? Why don't they have their powers? What do they get if they win? No time for irrelevant questions the match is about to start. Fight!_

"Wait! This isn't right!" Madoka screamed at the unseen announcer.

"You can't expect us to fight each other like that! Right?" Madoka turned to Minato hoping for some support but he was at the edge of the ring contemplating a contract handed to him by a boy in striped pajamas.

"Is something wrong?" the mysterious boy asked.

"What name should I sign as?" Minato replied.

Meanwhile Madoka felt presence behind her. She turned to find herself faced with the familiar expression of Kyubey.

"Quick Madoka! Make a contract with me!"

"But he wouldn't really-" Before Madoka could finish here sentence there was an earsplitting base sound and she was struck from behind. The force of the blow sent her flying several meters towards the edge of the ring.

From where she lay crumpled on the ground she saw Minato facing her and caught a glimpse of large, humanoid silhouette with a lyre on it's back before it disappeared. Minato advanced on her.

"Wait! Why are we fighting?" Madoka cried.

"We're both heroes trying to save people so why are we fighting each other?" Another silhouette appeared behind Minato. This one was larger holding a sword in one hand and it had coffins chained to its back.

"I'm fighting, your just dying." Minato replied. The silhouette let out an inhuman roar and the coffins chained to it burst open. Black flames gushed from inside the coffins and spread in all directions. As the wave of dark flames crashed down upon Madoka there was no heat or burning but a cold suffocating pressure and incredible pain.

"Please! Don't do this!" Madoka begged while trying not to choke on the flames.

"We both have friends that are counting on us." The dark flames subsided and when Madoka got her breath back she looked up to see Minato standing alone again.

"My friends are ammunition." A new figure appeared behind Minato shinning with a pure white light. This one had coffins chained to one arm and had a winged cross on its back. Madoka could feel the raw energy building up inside of it and knew this next attack would be the last. She was about to scream when suddenly Minato was interrupted.

"Minato!" The boy in the striped pajamas shouted for attention. Surprised Minato lost his focus. A congealed ball of light launched from the shining figure high up into the air and exploded in magnificent display light and power.

"What is it Pharos?" Minato asked with a grumpy expression. Pharos held up the contract that Minato had just signed and said just two words.

"Fine print."

"Oh shi-" Minato wast cut short as giant chains appeared around him. He screamed as he was stripped naked and bound by the chains to a giant door. He continued to scream loudly until his body was turned to stone. Then he screamed in silence.

The ring was silent. Madoka lay face down in a pool of her own blood.

"Madoka are you okay?" Kyubey asked. Madoka lifted herself up into a half sitting half lying position.

"I'm okay. it's just that I've never seen that much of a boy's body before." Madoka said blushing. Blood was streaming from her nose and it was apparent that that was where to pool beneath her had come from.

"Your injuries aren't serious on their own but with the amount of blood you've lost I doubt you'll survive till the end of the fight." Kyubey turned and gestured with is tail towards a large ornate hourglass sitting just outside the ring. Madoka could have sworn that wasn't there before.

"How much time is left?" Madoka asked.

"I'm not sure but it's safe to say you'll be dead before it runs out." Kyubey answered calmly.

"Your going to have to make a contract with me to survive."

"Okay Kyubey, please save me" A small pink orb of light emerged from Madoka's chest and released a blinding flash. When the light dimmed the pool blood was gone. Madoka picked herself up and brushed herself off. there was an awkward silence as sand continued to fall through the hourglass.

"Hey Madoka."

"What is it Kyubey?"

"Fine print."

"Goddamn it-" The pink orb flashed again and disappeared along with Madoka.

 _Well it seems both of our contestants have suffered a fate worse than death so I guess no one wins. I hope you can join us again for more senseless fighting. Remember that it's not about who wins and who loses, it's how entertaining your death scene is that really matters. Until next time, farewell._

* * *

 _Short, sweet, grammatically inferior. That's right I'm back. this is just something short I threw together to test my mobile device on this site (short as in it only took me a week to write). For anyone who cares and didn't already notice the personae Minato used were Orpheus, Thanatos and Messiah respectively and the attacks were sonic fist, mamudoon and megidoloan respectively._

 _Incidently if the quality of my writing has improved it's thanks to "Beige One" for calling me out on my bad grammer last time and "La Vie Musicale" for explaining beta reading to me and for beta reading this story. Thank you both._

 _I'm still hoping to write something longer and more serious and maybe enter a competition at some point. With that in mind please don't be afraid to comment on my stories and give me some feedback. I need all the help and/or confidence I can get._


End file.
